Augustine
by GloriousNerd-ism
Summary: Whitmore held some fragile memories for Kiara; the haunting memories of torture, the 'death' of her brother, and the rekindled lust of vengeance for the Salvatore who caused it - It was only expected that she would return. And this time, she was not leaving without blood on her hands. And who better to help her than the genius, and equally attractive Doctor Maxfield? {AU}
1. Chapter 1

**[ this is just the brief beginning to the story :3 i'll delve in to the character of Kiara in the next few chapters. ;D]**

Maxfield winced; pinching against the bridge of his nose as he regained consciousness. He half could have expected that Aaron would react unkindly to the truth that his Guardian had been hiding from him. The existence of Vampires, and how his family had been the founders of the Augustine society that so happened to 'experiment' on these soul-less, sinful creatures. The story of Aaron's family had been tragic - having been slaughtered, one-by-one, until the moments now, in the 21st century - with Aaron being the only Whitmore survivor. And to discover that his own Guardian held secrets from the past against him? Wes could do nothing more but fully understand the confusion that the young Whitmore must have felt, and the professor even began to feel a tang of guilt creep against his pompous facade. Little did he show it, but he truly cared about Aaron as if he were his own son, brother, friend. He was really the only thing Wes could dignify as family at the moment - but the revealing of the past had destroyed that.  
The Professor sluggishly clambered back upon his feet; using the stray operation bed as support while he held his face with his right hand. He could feel the warmth of his own blood travel through the back of his navel, causing him to splutter it out through his mouth, which, in-evidently, suggested that there was a possibility of having a fracture. "Damn it.." he quickly blurted, realizing that Aaron had left in a fit of confused emotions, and without second judgement, Wes immediately attempted to set off after his stray ward.  
His movements had been called blunt at the pressure of a hand instantly against his chest, and the imagery of a woman appeared before Wes' semi-watered blue eyes. "Slow down Doc.." she spoke, her voice holding a cunning edge behind the smooth tone of her accent, but Wes brushed her connection off. She was cold. Too cold for basic humanity. His movement created an amused scoff from her blood red lips, but her hues remained connected to the now, desperately compromised Dr. Maxfield. Escape plans soared through his brain like his knowledge of science. - the button on the wall opposite triggered the vervain in the air, which would weaken her and give him a chance to escape. Or to chance losing a limb and reach over to grab any God-damn needle that lay stray along his counter-tops. Any movement could be fatal, and he even believed that swatting her hand away, had ultimately carved his own headstone.

Though, when her attention faltered to the fresh blood that smeared down his face, she merely mumbled incoherently in his direction, before physically, and completely turning away from him. He watched her, like a hawk to a desert mouse, and when she lifted the white object in her hand, Wes' eyebrow kinked into a physical confusion.  
"So, I take it the boy I seen running out of here, was the one that did that to your face?" she questioned, dampening the cloth, and after what had seemed like an eternity of silent pleas to God from Wes' behalf, and her words had finally registered in his head, the inability to speak finally left. "What did you do to him?" he asked in return, avoiding her question completely. He became defensive, judgmental against her immortality, which earned him a further scoff of disapproval. She approached slowly, and Wes watched intently with her motions. The natural swing of her hips; the slight movement of her brunette curls, and the sound of her stiletto heels against the hard ground beneath them. It was like a typical man's dream. She was truly a beautiful creature - but to Wes, she was nothing more than another one of _them._  
Stubbornly, she pushed the wet cloth against his face, causing him to hiss with the painful connection. "Sorry, _too rough_?" her voice mocked him, which earned her a heavy frown from the blond professor, which she merely began to chuckle at. "You didn't answer my question.."  
"You didn't answer mine.."

Wes' words made her dark eyebrows raise. It had been a long time since a human had spoken to her in such a way - and in all honesty, she liked it. The fact that, deep inside his masculine facade, he still feared her, and yet, the only thing he could show was the supposed 'lack' of that. It humored her, and for it, she would humor him in return. "And they say blonds are dumb.." she mused in his direction, pulling her thin, pale-toned frame up to rest on the blood-stained bed, her blue hues piercing in his direction. Wes turned his body to face where she sat - denying her access to his back and showing the lack of trust he had with her at this point. "I have an MD-PhD, so that makes your statement invalid.." he responded, the slightest hint of a smirk creeping against the corner of his mouth, which received a further arch in the woman's brow. "And i'm also the legal guardian of the boy that you seen. What have you done to him?" he asked again, and the female rolled her eyes heavily in his direction.  
"What makes you think i've done _anything_ to him?"  
"Because you're a vampire, and from what I recall, feeding from humans is what vampires, naturally, tend to do."  
His words created a second of silence between the pair, and the once humorous, smug look upon the female's face had finally dimmed down to a meager nothing. "I didn't touch him_._." she paused, sincerity to her voice, and jumping back to her feet, she began to merge towards him. Wes stayed still; stayed bold against her physique, even if he was tempted to cower from her, but at her approach, he watched her remove the now blood-smeared cloth from his face, and eye it with disapproval. "I'm not like most vampires.."

Her words bought Wes' attention thoroughly now; he had to question. Investigate; develop. "How did you get in here? Don't vampires need to be invited in?" Wes asked, though he knew fully that his mental answer was correct. Vampires needed invitation. That was a fact. His words created a slight twitch in the woman's jaw, but he questioned further. Feeling braver. "Who are you?"  
The female stared to him; before a cunning smirk slowly began to grow upon her features. "My name, is Kiara - sister of Lorenzo.. And I'm the Augustine Vampire.."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lorenzo?" Her voice spoke out - breaking the serene silence that her brother had concocted around him. He had been misplaced these last few days; self-exiled from the company of his family, and often demoting himself to the darkness of the night. He often sat alone on the front lawn, staring out to the surrounding woods - almost as if he were sternly focused on something, and to turn his attention away, would mean to lose the very existence of what that was. And even at the sound of his younger sisters' voice, Lorenzo did not turn; but merely flinched at her presence as she sat by his side. Kiara tucked her legs against her chest as she gazed to her brother, her blue hues glimmering with the excitement that life had given her. She was young, reaching the dawn of her eighteenth year upon this earth - and by damn had she grown. Lorenzo was proud of his younger sister; and Kiara adored him all the more. _

_"It feels like I have not seen you for an eternity.." she began, her eyebrows creasing with a slight ting of worry. "Is there something on your mind?" _  
_The knowledge she had over him was always something Lorenzo had been envious upon - and the inability to lie to his own beloved sibling would always be his weakness. Instead of silence, he huffed out a breath, watching it turn to mist against the cold air of the night. "I know what they think, Kiara.." he began, his dark gaze still remaining forward; remaining from her. "The Bastard son, born out of wedlock. The disgrace to the family name." his words became hissed with disappointment, and Kiara naturally inched closer to her brother, sincerity marking her innocent features. "The man that has grown from a boy with such a struggled life, whom holds the strongest pride in his family's hearts." she quoted in return, frowning delicately in his direction. "Enzo, you are anything but a disgrace to this family, and for anyone to say differ, surely they should not matter?" Kiara expressed, her head shaking slightly. _  
_Kiara was aware of the difference between her and her brother; with separate fathers, the siblings were biologically divided, but the younger sibling never chose to accept the difference. She loved Enzo as a full brother, and she would die with that love for him._

_"I heard them saying how I should have stayed. Been killed with my father, while mother left to find safety. Does a child deserve that fate? Because their father did?"_  
_Lorenzo's question caused her heart to thump violently against her rib-cage. The mention of his true father always angered her; but for her brother, she channeled the need of exposure for it. "A father, is not the man who helped to create the child, but is the man who chose to raise it. To say a child deserves the fate of the man it had come from, is foolish, even for the wiser to believe." Kiara reached out, vicing a grip on to her brothers' hand. "And only the foolish can judge a child, by their fathers' actions.."_

* * *

Kiara gritted her teeth; her eyes staring upward towards the vibrant light that hazed above her. Voluntarily, she had let herself become subjugated to a further testing for this mans' gain. And though her consciousness was slowly fading with the insertion of a liquid, she heavily directed her gaze to his masculine face, offering him a weaker, yet still cunning smile. "Remind me to sign the consent form when we're done, just in case I change my mind and decide to sue your ass.." she stifled a comment, which earned a semi-truthful smile to cross Wes' features. "I don't think court deals with this kind of situation.."  
His words earned the light upward motion of her eyebrows, and her eyes closed softly for a moment. "Point taken. I suppose you'll have to make it up to me?" Kiara hummed, slowly re-opening her eyes to look towards him once again, only to see a split moment of frustration in his gaze; and before he could speak, she began again. "I take it this little fondue is going to happen often, now that i'm back in Augustine's grasp?" she questioned, the amusement in her features quickly dispersing, and for once, had cast him a look of seriousness. Wes pulled the needle from the entrance it made in her arm, before expertly replacing the empty syringe with a full one; and inserting it into her arm once more. "Augustine's regime has changed over the years; I doubt it'll be as permanent as what it was when you were first here - depending on how loyal you are." he responded, which earned a faint chuckle from the female. "And ruin the chances to see your pretty face? I don't think so.."  
The professor echoed her slight hint of laughter, before finally inserting the liquid into her system, and pulling the needle from her skin. "This will make you drowsy. I suggest you let it take over and sleep it off.." he stated out - before hurriedly beginning to clear his station.  
"Does Doc have a name? Or should I just call you 'Sir'?" Kiara questioned; her voice drowsing slightly as each word processed, and Wes cast his gaze quickly to her fading state. "It's Dr. Maxfield. But you can call me Wes.."

* * *

_"If I ever am to marry, mother. I would prefer it to be a stable boy than a noble man. I would rather have a man who could show me an adventure, rather than a statistic." Kiara explained, watching her mother as she violently cleaned the cabin floor. Her mother and her had not been on fond speaking terms since Kiara's eighteenth, and for a brief time, it had been Lorenzo who tried to set them down to talk with one another. But with Lorenzo gone, and her father refusing to be a part of their petty bickering, Kiara and her mother had become two savages once again. "I disapprove of your choices, Kiara." her mother hissed, which triggered Kiara's controlled anger. "Why? Because my choices are different from yours?" she blurted, only coming to realize what she had said when her mother ceased her obsessive cleaning, and slowly raised to her feet. "And what would you mean by that statement, Kiara?" her mother asked slowly, quietly. Her voice lined with venom as she approached Kiara, but her daughter remained still. Remained bold. "You know well enough what I meant.. T'is the reason that Lorenzo has left. That you always put your foul choices before your family. That you put __**him**__ before your own son! Lorenzo was not like him mother, how could you not see that?" _

_Kiara's violent questioning earned her mothers' hand to swift across her cheek - leaving a red mark almost immediately with the contact; and with her mothers physical outburst - Kiara fled; leaving the cabin to be drenched in the downpour of rain, her face smeared with tears and she left to find her comfort.. Leaving her mother with the thought of what she had done. _

_Hours had passed before Kiara returned home; directed by the burning glow of the torches on the cabin porch, she knew the silence was only natural to how she had left it earlier that day. The rain had ceased, but her shabby gown remained dampened by the rain previous. It was through her thoughts that she knew her judgement had been wrong. She loved her mother dearly, and even in anger, she would mean no harm in her words. though Kiara's heart missed Lorenzo - her dearest brother; her only friend. He had vanished one night and had not returned; the town's people believed him to be dead - created twisted tales of vampires and wolf-men who could have found him, but Kiara merely ignored their fantasies. She knew her brother would return one day, and prayed that it would be one day soon. _  
_The cabin door opened with a drawing squeak; signifying instantly that a person had entered the home; but instead of being created by peering, reddened eyes; Kiara was met with nothing. No father, rushing to see who the intruder was; no mother, desperately trying to see over her husbands' frame in case it was someone she knew. No. Kiara was met with human silence. It was eerie. It was wrong. "Mama?" she called out; hanging her hooded cloak next to the door, before slowly, carefully, emerging through the family home. She checked the sitting room; nothing but the burning of a recently lit fire. Something her father would never have abandoned without attendance. And as she stalked into the kitchen area; the silence was destroyed by a blood-curdling scream from Kiara's throat._

_There they were; her mother and father - blood smeared along the walls and the lingering smell of death in the air. Kiara fell to her knees, her hands against her mouth as she openly sobbed at the image. "Mama! Papa!" she cried helplessly - Guilt ate at her for leaving. She could have prevented this! This was her fault.. Her fingers dug against the skin of her face; tears stinging in her eyes as she pulled her hands away to look to her mutilated parents, the blood on the floor absorbing into the fabric of her dress. Her chest heaved; her emotions wept and her heart began to collapse. What could have done this? Who?_  
_"Kiara.." a voice spoke out, and Kiara's sub-conscious recognized it almost immediately; without hesitation, she turned her head, her gaze of agony and desperation falling upon a face that she had so longed to see. But was a face carved with a new darkness. "Enzo.. They, they're.." she stuttered, before feeling herself be pulled up and into a tight embrace from her brother. "I know. I'm so sorry." he whispered; stroking against her frizzed, dampened curls. "I am really sorry.."_  
_With his words, he pulled away; his face contorted to a monstrous image, and Kiara felt herself become overwritten with fear at her brothers' image, but when he bit into his own wrist, and forced it to her mouth; she gagged against it, before involuntarily drinking the blood he was forcing her to take. When he jolted it back, she choked and gagged further, casting her glistening gaze to him. "Enzo?" was her final word, before being taken over by blackness. Being welcomed to death.._

* * *

A tear began to gather in Kiara's sleeping eyes, and as it fell down her face, it did not go un-noticed by Wes, in which he watched helplessly as it trailed down and finally met against the white fabric of the pillow beneath her head. It created a frown across his brow; the exposure of emotion while the creature slept. It toyed with his beliefs; pulled at his bias knowledge of vampires and immortality. But he wouldn't let it show. He couldn't. To show a weakness to these beings, would certainly mean the death of him. Even if she was an Augustine..


	3. Chapter 3

Kiara began to stir; finally awakening from her forced slumber, and at notion of this, Wes began to clear away the testing he had been doing as she slept. He pulled the tubes from the insertions in her arms, and quickly placed the pouches filled with her blood upon the mobile cart that lay placed to his right. He fixed each piece of equipment securely, and when he turned his full attention back to Kiara, he lightly jumped at the sudden re-positioning, and the fixated stare she had upon him. "Are we done?" she questioned, the motion in her left brow signaling that she still remained docile, and as far as Wes was willing to let himself believe, non-threatening.  
"Not quite. You need to drink this." he spoke out in reply, before quickly grabbing the fresh pouch of blood that he had lay out previously for her to consume. "It will trigger the cravings you had before you became dormant."  
"Vampire blood.." she stated to him, staring to the packet he had handed her for a lingering moment, before slowly creating a heavy furrow across her brow. "This says 21051?" her voice bitterly blurted out, which received Wes' full, smug attention. "Why would that be a problem?"  
Kiara immediately raised to her feet, her fingers digging angrily into the pouch, until she felt the blood oozing onto her fingers.. "Because 21051 was Damon Salvatore. The dick who killed my brother.."

* * *

_Her body shook; violent jolts against her restraints as she silently screamed into the air. This experiment had been different to the others done on her before. This one was longer, and filled with more agony than she could even comprehend in the years that she had been kept here. Blood drained from her body, and inserted in its' place, a liquid form that she had no knowledge of. It was killing her. Physically, Mentally, Emotionally. Anything she held on to from her human existence slowly faded from her mind, and in replacement, an un-natural craving took it's place. An animalistic tendency. A cannibalistic need. _  
_Her fingers clawed at the bed beneath her; her blue eyes forming to the purplish-red, and observers watched with amazement at the veins that deepened across her features. She growled hungrily; the vervain on the leather straps burning into her pale flesh at each aggressive tug she had; and within minutes, her attempts had finally collapsed into a tired unconsciousness._

_When she awoke; Kiara found herself laying against the stone cold ground of her cell once more, her piercing blue eyes immediately connecting with those of the prisoner next to her. "That didn't sound to good.." he spoke out, his voice gentle in her direction as she slowly came round. She grunted, running her fingers through her frizzed hair, before staring at her marked hands. "It didn't feel too great either.." she responded, narrowing her eyes at the rumbling sensation she felt within the pit of her stomach. The man caught this, and quickly pushed his portion of blood through the gaps between the cell bars beneath the stone wall that separated them. Kiara cast a look to it, before furrowing her eyebrows to the man who offered it. "I can't accept. You need it more than I do.." she spoke out, shaking her head slightly as he hushed her. "From the looks of things, you need this more than me."_

_His words were followed with a dashing smile, still contrasted to the weakness he had been feeling since his arrival at Augustine, and she could not help the mirrored smile that spread delicately over her lips. "I couldn't. I know how you men need your strength.. To impress a woman." she humorously commented, and listened to the content sigh that passed through his lips. "Are you sure? I don't want that pretty face to fade away.."_

_"Charming, even in what could be your final days.." Kiara analyzed, which earned a breathless laugh from the man's part. "Don't worry about me, we'll get out of here one day." she persisted optimism, which created a lingering silence between them, before becoming interrupted by the bone-chilling screams of another experiment happening just meters away. "I'm Damon, by the way." he finally spoke, attempting to break the hardness that cascaded around them. "Suppose if we're gonna be stuck here, might as well make some friends, hey?" _  
_His words, though they be common, created a genuine smile against Kiara's worn, weakened features, and she looked happily in his direction. "Pleasure to meet you Damon, even under the circumstances.. I'm Kiara."_

_"Well, Kiara. I promise you, we'll get out of here one day. I've got a plan.."_

* * *

_Kiara paced; her strength had grown partially from the state she had been allowed to become, but her instincts had become different. Each daily offer of human blood had been barely enough to pass her through an hour of the serving day, and her hunger grew more and more as she began passing her rations through to Damon - who had conjured the plan with his friend opposite for the unveiling that Doctor Whitmore held every New Years Eve. For the whole year, Damon had stocked on his, Kiara's and another's supplies - building his strength gradually so he could finally break free, and free the rest of them in the process._  
_Though, when New Years Eve had finally come to fall again, instead of being taken with the two selected vampires to show to the world of Whitmore; Kiara had been guided a separate route - in which she was to for-go a further, more adapted experiment, performing by Doctor Whitmore just moments before he was due to appear before the towns' people. "T'is time, Kiara." he spoke, guiding her bound frame across the halls of the Whitmore house, and succeeding over her weak attempts to fight against him. "What are you doing?" she managed to question, before witnessing him unveil a shielded silhouette hidden by a white sheet. _  
_The female's eyes widened at the exposure of a fellow bound vampire; panting, bleeding. The ability to immediately cure had been slowed purposely for a reason Kiara was not justified to know, but the image of the blood made her hunger soar. Her craving grew violently in her system, and as Doctor Whitmore stepped back to witness his satanic creation; Kiara could not prevent herself from ravaging the helpless soul exposed to her. _  
_Her fangs tore at his bleeding flesh, and remained devouring him until decapitation, and when she finally pulled away; breathing heavily, Doctor Whitmore approached. "Now, this is what we want to see.."_

* * *

_The seeming 'party' that Whitmore hosted was filled with amusement by a vampires' expense, and she watched intently, listening to each piece of information that the Doctor had given his intrigued guests of that night. "Now, I would like to propose a toast. To a new era, with the lack of illness and injury. With this blood, we will no longer be weak. We will no longer have to fear about piercing our skin, or having life-threatening illness." he spoke out, a tender applause coming from the honorable guests in whom he had invited. And, as he pulled at the sheet, covering the vampires he had chosen for that night, Kiara jolted forward at the revealing of who the other being was. Who had been under her nose this entire time, and had not known of his presence. "Enzo?"_

_Her hands gripped the bars, but they burned with the lacing of vervain, which she immediately snatched away. "Lorenzo!" she began to protest, before feeling herself become injected with a tranquilizing liquid, which created a desperate growl from Lorenzo. Damon looked to him, before feeling himself be pulled fiercely from his imprisonment in the small cage, and as Whitmore began to perform his annual show, Damon used the strength he had built up to slowly dislocate his hand, and remove it from his restraints. -_

_Kiara woke to the smell of burning, and the blaze of heat washing over her frame, and when her eyes opened, she instantly rose to her feet at the image of Whitmore house in flames. Her attention turned to the screaming of her brother across the room - her path disturbed by rising flames, and she could see the man, the one who she had called 'friend' - and he did nothing. "Damon! Do something! Please!"_

* * *

"How did you get this? All the storage Whitmore had would have went down with the building." she concluded, before dropping the blood-bag to the floor, her eyes staring to the Scientist as the reality hit her. "He's here.. After all this time, Damon Salvatore has returned to Whitmore." Kiara trailed off, tracing her gaze down to the blood of the Salvatore that smeared across her left palm, and slowly, the cunning smirk re-grew against her features. "This should be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Her heels clicked violently with each rushed step she took, following after Wes, who directed Kiara through the newly built Whitmore house. The decor had maintained the vintage look of the original house, though still managed to hold the modern twist that linked the appearance to that of the College close-by. The very presence of the building made Kiara shudder with the memories. The torture; the pain; the death. It had taken her so long to forgive her brother for what he had done to her, and eventually, she had - only to have him snatched from her grasp once more, and by a man who placed himself before anyone else. A man who was surely about to see his own end.  
"So, what made you involved with Augustine?" Kiara finally questioned, tearing herself away from the concentration of what she wished to do to the Salvatore, once she had him in her grasp. She would rip his throat out, or perhaps his spine? Crush his larynx so she could silence him for eternity. She wanted to do it slowly, painfully. Rip him to shreds and make damn-well sure every touch and tear was felt. And just before she would rip his heart out, she would stare into his vibrant blue eyes and seek for his plea of forgiveness. Then watch him fall - and she would be satisfied.  
"I had a strong interest in science, and started working alongside Dr. Grayson Gilbert, and Mr. Whitmore.. Through Grayson's work, I discovered the existence of vampires and followed in his footsteps.." Wes explained, stopping for a brief moment to turn to her; his blue eyes falling upon her rage-riddled face. "I had heard about Dr. Whitmore's other experiment; to create a 'salvation' within the vampire community. A vampire, who feeds off vampires? I'm sure Augustine will be thrilled to have you back.." his voice trailed into a muse, and Kiara cast him a half-hearted smirk. "Well, i'm sure having the original around will be better than those pathetic copies you tried to make.." she sneered slightly, poking her tongue out to wet her upper lip. Wes narrowed his eyes to her statement. "How did you?-"  
"I've been around.. You really think I was going to turn up out of the blue and ask Augustine to take me back? I seen your first attempt, with Jesse, and how desperately that failed. I thought you'd need a confidence boost.." Kiara pointed her index finger to him, before pushing it against his chest and walking by his stilled frame. "This way, isn't it?"

* * *

_Her fangs extracted; her piercing, blood-red eyes leering those of the vampire that was certified to be her next victim. It had been the only time since their immortality that this vampire was certain to feel terrified; with Kiara's hand clamped around the immortals' throat, and their hands ripped off to prevent resisting, all they could see was their end. But all Kiara could see, was the haze of pure darkness. All links to humanity had been destroyed - her past; forgotten. Her brother; the memory of him was dead by his side. But Damon? He had survived - and was the sole purpose that Kiara had carried on with the monstrosity that Dr. Whitmore had made her become. _  
_Her grip tightened like a vice, and she listened with content to the sound of their larynx crushing at her fingertips, before she quickly motioned forward; devouring her victim before they fell._  
_Her arm wiped across her face; smearing the blood over her clothes and up her face; but as she turned, she caught the image of a witness. A human; so terrified, but so amazed by what they had discovered; what they had witnessed. She looked young; innocent. How Kiara looked when she was of that age. Of that life. "Move." she spat in her direction, hoisting the headless figure up and over her shoulder to prepare disposal. "You're a vampire.." the girl replied, still continuing to stare. Kiara remained silent, but frowned at the unexpected response. "Awesome! I've always wanted to see one in person! Everyone thought I was crazy for believing in them but I knew they were true! God! Is it true that you can't eat garlic? Or that you don't have a reflection in the mirror?" _  
_The array of questioned made Kiara physically stop to look at her; taking in her rambled words. It would be too easy to kill her; and besides - she could have been useful. "What's your name?" she questioned, tilting her head back as she looked to the young girl. _  
_"Miranda. Miranda Sommers." _  
_"Well, Miranda Sommers. Care to help me with this?" she offered; shrugging her shoulder with the lump corpse resting upon it, and with Miranda's enthusiastic nod - Kiara walked off; a sadistic smirk forming across her features as the human girl followed._

* * *

The basement; although the rest of the building had burned down - remained much the same as what she could remember, and the images of all those years came flooding back to her semi-focused mindset. Her cell was on the other end of the long hallway, and each step that her and Wes took, echoed against the empty cells and rusted bars. The dried stains of blood who belonged to those that gave up still splattered across the floors; some walls charred where the fire had actually reached before dwindling to nothing. The further they went; the more it looked like what it once was.  
"He's down here.." Wes spoke out, interrupting Kiara's silent reminisces, and abruptly motioned past her; before stopping instantly. Prior to this, while Kiara was unconscious, Wes had already moved one of his kidnapped vampires to a different location, after sedating Damon to ensure he could do nothing to prevent it.

Kiara came to his side and looked; noticing the carved D.S in the stone wall, and she simultaneously frowned with the Doctor. "he _was_ here.." he corrected, which made Kiara scoff. "you mean to tell me, that you had Damon in Augustine's grasp - and he managed to get _away_?" she questioned like she were his authority, which grasp Wes' angered attention. "I'm a genius, but how was I meant to know that you and Damon Salvatore would have a history?"  
"And you thought I actually came back to Whitmore for science dates and let you stick needles in me?" Kiara hissed, before pushing past Maxfield, but immediately stopped as she looked in to her old cell. Her brows kinked at the memories. The short distance between her and Lorenzo - he was so close, and yet so far away. "_I should have done something.._" she muttered, audible but was only meant for herself to hear, and Wes appreciated that. In his hand, he fiddled with the vervain laced tranquilizer - a protection he had placed in his coat pocket in case of emergency - should she twist and come after him. His lack of trust in her was evident - but his jaw tightened at the thought of using it.  
"I have one question.. If you were aware of Dr. Whitmore's success with the '_Augustine Vampire_', why did you want to copy it?" Kiara finally asked, turning her attention slowly back towards Maxfield; who gripped the syringe tight in his palm. He released a huff of breath, before casting his undivided attention to her. "To protect Aaron. He believes that his family has some '_curse_', in which everyone around him dies. I, personally, don't believe that, and that there's something behind the killings. A personal message of some kind.."  
Wes' words made Kiara's eyes widen slightly, before quickly diverting away, and back to the cell that, moments ago, held the one person she had come back here for. "Damon.." she whispered, shaking her head slightly. "That was his promise. He promised, once he had escaped from Augustine, that he would make every Whitmore pay for what he had went through. He would destroy the Whitmore line, except for one, who he'd let live a life and make a family, then start the cycle all over again.. the only promise he actually kept."

Wes' chest tightened with both worry and anger over his legal ward. Did Damon know who he was? Surely if Aaron had become acquainted with this Elena Gilbert, then Damon would obviously know who Aaron was. Wes was pompous, but there was no doubt that he cared about Aaron - even if he was the only one that would ever be given that pleasure. But Kiara could see the worry Wes had become written with, and naturally, she knew she could use it to her own advantage. Wes would want to protect Aaron, and how better done than to have Damon dead?  
"So, Doctor.. I'm guessing this means we're going to have to be a team.." Kiara mentioned, slowly holding out her hand. Wes stared for a moment - before hesitantly taking it, formally shaking with her.  
"I guess it does.."


	5. Chapter 5

**{ Just a quick 'Thank You' to the review I received for Chapter Four! :') I'm really glad you like it, and I hope the story can continue to entertain you :3 Feel free to leave reviews and comments to anything you'd like to see happen :D }**

"Hey." her voice called out to the boy walking just meters before her; recognizing that it was the same one who had left the Whitmore home hours prior. To the sound of her voice, Aaron quickly looked round, as if to identify that she was actually talking to him, before continuing his quickened shuffle across the College premises. "_Hey._." Kiara repeated, an emphasis added, before she quickly dashed forward; appearing suddenly before the young Whitmore's very eyes. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone talking to you?" her question was intended to mock him, but the lack of interest that his body language showed her was enough to narrow her teasing down. "I'm late for class.." he muttered in response, his head hung as he tried to step by her, but she quickly motioned right to prevent him from doing so. "How much trouble could you possibly get in to, considering you practically _own_ the college?"  
Kiara's questioned earned his gaze, which she greeted with a falsified friendly smile. One in which he did not fully return, but merely scoffed at the mention. "Considering my family's dead, I don't think the ownership falls to me." Aaron briefly explained, finally ceasing his attempts to pass her. Kiara extended her arm, suddenly resting her hand against his shoulder, which caused him to shudder and try to shake it off. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already.."  
"I'm not going to kill you." Kiara shook her head, her brows furrowing into a sense of genuine sympathy, keeping her gaze firmly locked upon the Whitmore's face. "It's actually quite the opposite.."  
Aaron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had been feed the image that vampires were evil, and that the world was at a supernatural war against them. Or so Wes had spoon-fed him to believe. But with the newly found knowledge that a vampire had been the cause of his entire family's death, Aaron was willing to trust Wes' word over that of a vampires'. "Why should I believe you? My family is dead because of you vampires!" he protested, his voice low, but violently hissed, which made Kiara drop her hand from its' connection with him. "Come with me.."

* * *

The pharmacy brought a lot of memories back to Wes' mind; the strong involvement he had with Grayson's studies - to the very first time he had discovered the existence of vampires. The existence of pure evil. Wes knew, that with the presence of vampires meant that humanity would be tampered with. It was a happening war throughout the world, but was blinded due to the lack of belief in the immortals. But Wes Maxfield knew it was true. He had witnessed the hatred; the difference in everything between human and vampire kind - and if he allowed it to continue, the human race would wither into extinction. And that was something Wes could never let happen.  
And that was exactly why he was so fond of Doctor Whitmore's hidden agenda with Kiara. To turn a vampire against all others, surely meant the lining of protection for humanity? But even though Wes knew Kiara's full instincts were to feed on other vampires; he still inwardly hated her naturally for what she was. Beautiful or not; a partnership or not, Wes refused to trust her. She was a vampire, and he was human.  
How could it possibly work out well for him?  
He motioned through the abandoned building;and finally found the staircase, in which he moved down - imagining Grayson and Whitmore continuing their research for the perfect 'human' cure. His searches were innocent enough for the human behalf - but they certainly made enemies in the vampire kingdom. The lingering dust in the air caused Wes to choke slightly, but it soon cleared as he stepped into Grayson's old work station. His jaw twitched as the presence, and it almost felt wrong for him to be here, after what had happened to his old friend. But - at the image of the female he had brought here hours prior, a slight smile came to smear across Wes' features.

"Where am I?" The Gilbert girl chocked out; trying to sit up, but struggled against the leather straps that bound her. Wes approached, holding an old, leather book in his hands, before swiftly dropping it against the small table that rest before him. "Look familiar, _Elena_?"

* * *

The sun pierced through the skies above where Kiara and Aaron sat, after strong persuasion from the female's behalf for him to miss his class and hear her out - but finally he had caved and granted her his halfhearted attention. "But, after what Damon did to my parents, and all the rest of my family down the line, how can you expect me to think all vampires aren't like that?" the rebel teen asked, and Kiara remained silent for a moment - a frown coming to her brow as she thought. "It doesn't really make us look the best species in the world, does it?" her answer was an agreement to what he had said, but she quickly turned her gaze back to the boy who sat next to her. "But we aren't all like Damon Salvatore. I'm sure there's even some vampires around the college, going to classes, crashing parties, but they still act human.."  
Kiara raised her brows when Aaron nodded - he knew of some. It was obvious. "I actually started making friends with one, before I knew she was a vampire.." he admitted, and Kiara smiled to him. "See? And even when you found out, she didn't rip your throat out and kill you, did she?"  
Aaron expressed a laugh; a genuine laugh before he looked up towards the blue sky above them. "So, how come you aren't burning? Elena told me that-"  
"Elena Gilbert?" The mention of the name made Kiara become suddenly worried, which made Aaron show confusion. "You know her?" he asked in return, and Kiara let out a sigh.  
"I knew her mom.."

* * *

_Miranda sat; finger pressed heavily against her lips as she thought, panicked even, about the news she had just received, and by her side, Kiara stared - arms crossed over her chest, as she analyzed the fear that Miranda had been showing. "What are you freaking out about?" she finally asked, breaking the silence that seemed to cascade over the pair, but Miranda remained focused on what was splayed across her mind. It was a few moments before she finally spoke out. "What if we're not good enough? What if they come and take her from us?" she questioned - tears welling in her eyes, and Kiara scoffed. "Why would they do that? We all know you'll be a fantastic mom, Miranda - and Grayson will be a good dad." _  
_"You say that, but you've never properly met him." _  
_Kiara chuckled slightly. "We both know why that is.." she hummed, which earned a laugh from her friend. "You know," Kiara continued, crossing her left leg over her right, and began twiddling her fingers in her lap. "I have to thank you."_  
_Miranda turned her head suddenly; looking to Kiara with watered eyes. "Why's that, Kiara?" she questioned, her voice a slightly higher pitch than what it naturally was. Kiara bit against her lip, before casting her blue hues to the face of the only friend she had managed to keep in her immortality. "Because, if it wasn't for you, i'd still be the Ripper bitch, tearing humans and vampires apart. The fact that you didn't back down in fear when we first met, and you still offer your help to ensure that I don't go back down that road.. Makes me grateful."_

_Miranda responded with a snickered laugh, before quickly throwing her arms around her vampire companion. "I take that as a replacement for a 'Thank You'." she spoke quietly, and Kiara smiled. The sounds of Miranda's cell phone ringing, broke the moment of friendship, and a squeak emerged from Miranda's throat. "It's Grayson.. He's here now. Wish us luck." the human spoke as the pair raised to their feet, and Kiara smiled. "You don't need it.."_  
_Miranda began to walk away, before quickly turning to look back. "Quick - think of a name!"_  
_Kiara remained silent for a moment, before casting a soft grin to her. "Call her Elena.."_

* * *

"You were actually friends with her mom? Her _human_ mom?" Aaron asked, disbelieving Kiara's story, but she firmly nodded to his question. "Yep, she was the closest thing to family I had felt since Enzo.." she cut off, her gaze slowly dropping to the ground beneath their feet. "But that's a story for another time."

Aaron hesitantly moved his hand over, gently, but cautiously placing it upon her knee, as if to console her. "You lost people too, huh?" he figured, and Kiara slightly nodded her head. Taking a quick puff of breath, she instantly shot to her feet, her body turned to face him as she forced a smile to re-appear on her features. "But hey, can't always live in the past. And I think there's a very.. _pleasant_ future ahead."  
"If you don't tell me where Elena is, you two won't see the future."  
The voice taunted Kiara's mind, and if it were able too, Kiara's heart would be thumping with anger against her ribs. She slowly turned, her blue hues angrily narrowed as she witnessed the face that she wanted to rip to shreds. The beautiful face that she hated. The face that killed her brother.  
"_Damon._."


End file.
